Par essence
by Syann
Summary: Un parfum c'est quoi ? C'est une odeur, une image, un sentiment, une personne... Et dix parfums ? C'est un défi pour Rouxattitude ! Voici mes 10 drabbles en réponse au défi 'Par essence'. Enjoy !


_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je repasse rapidement par cette catégorie que j'ai délaissée depuis quelques temps au profit des HGDM (mon premier amour !) pour vous offrir ces 10 drabbles écrits il y a déjà un an et demi pour la communauté Rouxattitude. C'est faisant du tri dans mes dossiers que j'ai retrouvé ces 10 petites histoires, et j'ai eu envie de vous les faire partager. J'espère qu'elles vous plairont, puisque je me souviens avoir eu beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire, certaines étant tellement évidentes pour moi ! Bonne lecture !_

_Défi : Ecrire 10 drabbles à propos de Ron ayant pour thème 10 noms de parfums : Opium, Le Baiser du Dragon, Trésor, Fleur de Rocaille, Jungle, Poison, L'Instant, L'Air du Temps, Egoïste et J'Adore._

* * *

drabble 1 « _Opium_ »

Je suis doucement envahie par le brouilard… Mon esprit est embrumé… Puis soudain, c'est une explosion de sensation… Je suis dans un autre monde… Je suis loin… Si loin… Je flotte… Je suis tellement bien… Je n'ai plus de corps… Je suis libre… Je voudrais y rester éternellement… Et tout d'un coup, les limbes se dissipent… Je retourne brutalement sur terre… Je suis déchirée par la réalité et mon envie…

Encore… J'en ai encore besoin… Il m'en faut encore plus… Encore…

« Fais-moi encore l'amour Ron… »

Car tu es mon opium…

-oO°Oo-

drabble 2 « _Le baiser du dragon_ »

C'est étrange… Vraiment… Qui aurait pu croire qu'il existait autant de subtilité dans la palette de couleur de Merlin ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'à chaque couleur puisse s'associer un sentiment, une émotion, une personne…

D'abord le rose pâle, sain, rassurant, doux… Puis le rouge, nettement plus inquiétant, plus douloureux aussi… La couleur de la passion, n'est-ce pas ce que l'on dit ?

Mais je crois qu'à mon réveil, lorsque mon regard a capté le bleu brumeux du ciel pour redescendre sur le vert horrible de ma main, c'est à ce moment là que je me suis dit que Norbert le dragon était venimeux…

-oO°Oo-

drabble 3 « _Trésor_ »

Oh Merlin ! Où avait-elle trouvé tout cet or ?! Ron était ébloui par la lueur dorée qui émanait depuis le tas de gallions. Mais… si elle en avait autant là, elle en avait forcément ailleurs… Un éclair de génie le frappa ! Et si elle était en possession de la pierre philosophale ?... Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage pour être aussitôt remplacé par une moue renfrognée… Harry l'avait détruite… Et bien alors ? D'où tenait-elle tout cet or ?!

Lorsqu'un gallion atterrit dans sa main, il se sentit tout puissant ! Un vrai gallion !... Il possédait un vrai gallion !...

« Ce ne sont pas de vrais gallions, annonça Hermione, je les ai soumis à un sortilège Protéiforme… »

Ron ne l'écoutait déjà plus, ses rêves de fortune venaient de s'envoler…

-oO°Oo-

drabble 4 « _Fleur de rocaille_ »

Ron soupira… Il s'assit et continua de l'observer… Elle était si belle, elle évoluait avec tant de grâce… Echangeant un mot avec l'un, riant d'une plaisanterie avec un autre… Son regard se fit un instant sérieux : elle ne savait pas quel amuse-bouche choisir ! Puis elle repartit dans les bras d'un énième cavalier, dansant avec légèreté, sa robe virevoltant autour d'elle…

Ron se prit la tête dans les mains, son cœur se serra devant ce spectacle… Comment pourrait-il jamais intéresser Hermione ?... Une telle perle ne le verrait jamais… Il avait la preuve devant ses yeux… Elle était faite pour ces mondanités, son avenir brillant lui en offrirait à chaque instant…

Une larme roula sur sa joue, aussi soudainement qu'une douce main se mêla à ses cheveux… La présence réconfortante le prit délicatement dans ses bras, et une autre main lui caressa le dos dans une rassurante chaleur…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, elle ne voit que toi ! »

Il releva la tête avec surprise…

« Je l'ai entendu discuter avec Ginny… Alors souris Ron, aujourd'hui, je veux que tout le monde soit heureux ! »

Parce que la douceur vient toujours de là où on l'attend le moins…

« Merci Fleur » souffla Ron en regardant la mariée s'éloigner avec grâce…

-oO°Oo-

drabble 5 « _Jungle_ »

Vraiment… C'est impossible ! Je n'y arriverais jamais ! Comment ai-je pu me laisser embarquer dans cette aventure ? Je n'en peux plus de tous ces bruits stridents autour de moi, de ces cris, de ces rugissements… C'est vraiment insupportable, et je ne peux même pas relâché mon attention pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde… Le danger est partout, et ce n'est pas les présences d'Harry à ma gauche et d'Hermione derrière moi qui me rassurent… Ils ne peuvent rien sinon me prodiguer leurs conseils… J'en ai assez de guetter ces couleurs ! Je vois rouge quand c'est vert !

Tout à coup nous stoppons brutalement et Hermione lâche un petit cri… Harry me pose la main sur l'épaule…

« Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de t'apprendre à conduire finalement » me lance Harry.

-oO°Oo-

drabble 6 « _Poison_ »

Poison… Ron lisait et relisait ce mot depuis 2 bonnes minutes… Peut-être pour se convaincre de sa réalité…

Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle noté ce mot ?... Poison… Etait-il destiné à l'un d'entre eux ?... Horrifié, Ron lâcha le bout de papier et dû s'asseoir…

Puis sa mère entra dans la petite cuisine du Terrier et s'affaira parmi la pile de casseroles…

« Maman… »

« Oui Ronnie ? »

« C'est quoi ça ?! »

Molly se retourna et regarda son rouquin de fils. Il pointait du doigt un papier sur le sol… Fronçant les sourcils, elle le reconnut.

« Ma liste de course, Ronnie »

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent… Comment pouvait-elle dire ça avec une telle nonchalance ?... Alors c'était ça d'empoisonner quelqu'un ? On l'inscrivait sur une liste de course ?…

« Mais Maman ! Comment peux-tu… faire ça ? Acheter du poison ?! » s'emporta soudain Ron

Molly s'approcha et ramassa la liste, la parcourant rapidement du regard…

« C'est du poisson Ron ! »

Les bras du rouquin en tombèrent… Une faute d'orthographe ! Merci Merlin !!!

-oO°Oo-

drabble 7 « _L'instant_ »

Je n'y crois pas… Je dois rêver !... Mes entrailles, qui pesaient plus lourd que du plomb il y a encore une seconde, viennent de s'envoler ! C'est… C'est magique !

Il fallait s'y attendre Weasley ! Cette fille est tellement imprévisible, tellement passionnée, tellement… folle !

Je passe ma main sur ma joue, et effleure l'endroit où Hermione vient de poser un baiser… Notre premier vrai contact finalement…

Je sors de ma rêverie, Harry me secoue doucement…

Et d'un coup la clameur prend de l'ampleur… Je me réveille dans la grande salle, et les élèves sont là, les regards se posent sur moi, les moqueries fusent…

Mes entrailles sont de retour… Elles n'auront disparu que l'espace d'un instant…

-oO°Oo-

drabble 8 « _L'air du temps_ »

Ce n'était pas toujours évident d'être un Weasley… Ron était bien placé pour le dire… Il était le dernier des fils Weasley…

Ce n'était pas une histoire de mode chez les Weasley… Le vieux nounours de Bill, les vieux pantalons de Charlie, le vieux rat de Percy, le vieux balai des jumeaux, la vieille baguette magique de… Après tout, avait-ce une importance de savoir à qui cela avait appartenu ?

Mais il avait espéré un peu de changements ce soir… Il en assez des vieilles robes de sorciers usées jusqu'à la trame, des pyjamas qui laissaient voir ses chevilles, des pulls Weasley…

Oui, vraiment… Ce soir il aurait aimé porter autre chose que cette vieille fripe pour aller au bal de Noël…

-oO°Oo-

drabble 9 « _Egoïste_ »

Roux, les yeux bleus, la bouche charnue, le nez un peu trop long…

Un corps grand et dégingandé, mais bientôt un peu musclé… Quidditch oblige…

Une collection de tâches de rousseur éparpillée en constellation sur chaque recoin de sa peau laiteuse… Un jour, promis, il aura un teint de bronze…

Colérique aux yeux ombrageux ;

Amuseur aux jolies fossettes ;

Conteur au coin du feu ;

Paresseux sur le confortable canapé ;

Ami au cœur loyal ;

Amoureux au sourire discret ;

Stratège au jeu d'échec ;

Ennemi à la rancune tenace.

Mais s'il y a une chose qu'on ne pourra jamais dire à propos de Ronald Weasley, c'est égoïste…

-oO°Oo-

drabble 10 « _J'adore_ »

C'est une histoire de trolls puants et de chiens à trois têtes baveuses… Une massue gigantesque et de monstrueux crocs… Très réjouissant… Sans oublier des fantômes à vous glacer le sang et un esprit frappeur un peu trop farceur… Tout cela se passe dans un dédale de couloirs, d'escaliers et de pièges… Dans la tuyauterie se baladait un basilic, et pour le comble de mon horreur, il y a des araignées… Partout… Dans les potions, dans le château, dans la Forêt Interdite… J'adore Poudlard !

Mais il y a nous… Harry, Hermione et moi… Et pleins d'aventures ! Non, vraiment, j'adore Poudlard !

* * *

_Voilà ! Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il y avait une référence au tome 1, une au tome 4, et deux au tome 5 ! Ces drabbles m'avaient semblé amusants à l'époque. J'espère que certains auront fait leur petit effet ;) Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review ?_

_Bisous, Syann._


End file.
